FSC 71
January 2015 saw the 71st edition of FSC, held in Denpasar, Indonesia. This country got the hosting rights after their first win in the preceding edition that was achieved by Judika with the song "Apakah Ini Cinta?". Originally, 34 countries applied for this edition with Mexico returning after an absence in FSC 70 (because both their entry and back-up entry violated the rules and had to be disqualified). However, the entries from Belgium and Malaysia were found to be against the rules and faced last month's Mexican fate. Thus 32 entries remained in the race. Switzerland won for the second time with their entry "Zeit, die dir noch bleibt" performed by Mich Gerber featuring Jaël. Germany placed second, the United States got the third place. The Host City Denpasar is the capital and the most populous city of the Indonesian province of Bali. Situated, on the island of Bali, it is known worldwide as a major tourist destination, and is the main gateway to Bali. It is also a ‘hub’ for other cities in the Lesser Sunda Islands (Nusa Tenggara). With the rapid growth of the tourism industry in Bali , Denpasar has encouraged, and promoted business activities and ventures contributing to it having the highest growth rate in Bali Province. The population of Denpasar was 834,881 in 2012. The surround- ing municipal / greater Denpasar area has around 2 million residents in total. The name Denpasar - from the Balinese words: "den" , meaning north , and "pasar", meaning market - indicates the city's origins as a market-town, on the site of what is now Kumbasari Market (formerly "Peken Payuk"), in the north part of the modern city In the colonial era, Denpasar was once though , the capital of the Kingdom of Badung. Denpasar has various attractions. The white sandy beaches (Sanur Beach, Kuta Beach Jimbaran Beach and Nusa Dua Beach) are well-known all over the island . The surfing beach is Serangan Island. Sanur Beach has calmer waters and is excellent for sunbathing and kitesurfing. Nusa Dua Beach is great for water activities (snorkelling/diving). The Venue The Garuda Wisnu Kencana, often shortened GWK , a 240 hectares private cultural park , on the Bukit Peninsula at the southern end of the island of Bali in Indonesia, 15 minutes from Ngurah Rai International Airport . Bukit is a limestone plateau with Uluwatu to the west and Nusa Dua to the east. In mid-2013 , the GWK site became a prestigious-outdoor venue, and has been chosen as a venue, for many international events . Everyday 3,000 tourists visit the GWK site. Famous international acts like Iron Maiden and the American Rock band Paramore , have held concerts in this unique venue . On 25th July 2012 , the Opening Banquet, of the '60th World Convention of the FGBMFI' (a lay businessmen fellowship) was held here. It was also a venue of Miss World 2013, which was held in Sept 2013. In August 2014 , GWK was the venue of Dreamsfields 2014, the biggest EDM festival. The Hosts Joe Taslim, born 23rd June 1981, is an Indonesian model, actor, and Martial Artist. He is best known for his role in ‘The Raid: Redemption’ and ‘Fast & Furious 6.’ Joe was born in Palembang, Indonesia. He was exposed to Martial Arts at an early age. His Martial Arts training includes Wushu, Judo, Taekwondo, Shotokan, Jujutsu and Pencak Silat. However, he found his passion in Judo and this led to his career as a professional Judo athlete. He won several gold medals in national championships, a gold medal at the 1999 South East Asia Judo championships and a silver at the 2007 ASEAN Games. He was a member of Indonesia Judo national team. Dian Sastrowardoyo, born 16th March 1982, is an Indonesian model and actress. In 1996, she was cover girl of Gadis , a teen magazine in Indonesia . She later became popular as Daya , the protagonist in Pasir Berbisik ('Whispering Sand'). Dian finally kick-started her career on the big screen with a starring role in the box office hit (in Indonesia & Malaysia) ‘Ada Apa Dengan Cinta’ (AADC) ('What's Up With Love?') . Since then she has established herself, as one of Indonesia's most bankable actresses, starring in films like ‘Banyu Biru’ & 'Ungu Violet' as well as foreign movies. Iko Uwais (born February 12th 1983) is an Indonesian actor, stuntman, fight choreographer, & Martial Artist. He is best known for starring in the action films ‘Merantau’ (2009) , ‘The Raid: Redemption’ (2012), and ‘The Raid 2: Berandal’ (2014). Born in Jakarta, Iko is of Betawi descent. He is named after the Muslim mystic Uwais Qarni, founder of the Uwaisi tradition. He has been learning silat betawi since he was 10 years old at his uncle's pencak silat training hall Tiga Berantai. He has won awards for his achievements . In 2007 , Iko's talent was discovered, by Welsh director Gareth Evans , and Iko got a part, and signed a 5 year contract with the production company. The Show The Results The Winner Mich Gerber feat. Jaël - Zeit, die dir noch bleibt: